ASUKA'S DREAM
by Angel Rei Ayanami
Summary: After a dream some people as changed to show their true feeling.


**ASUKA'S DREAM**

It was a Saturday night; everyone in the Katsuragi Apartment was in bed asleep. In Asuka's room, she was tossing and turning in her bed from a sweet dream to a nightmare.

~ASUKA'S DREAM~

Asuka was in a park having a date with her new found boyfriend Shinji Ikari. They were having so much fun on their date, but then the sky started to darken. The wind started to howl and there were cracks of thunder. Asuka looked at Shinji but he wasn't there, so she started to look for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

"SHINJI, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Asuka screamed.

Asuka heard Shinji's voice as she started to look for him again.

"SHINJI!?" Asuka rapidly yelled.

"ASUKA, RUN!" Shinji yelled.

Then Asuka's Unit 2 appears right in front of her, and it had Shinji in its hand. Asuka screamed at Unit 2 to let Shinji go, but instead of letting him go it started to squeeze him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Shinji screamed in pain.

Then Unit 2 squeezed Shinji harder then Shinji went quiet. After that Asuka saw blood running through Unit 2's hand. Then Asuka realized that it was Shinji's blood.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" Asuka cried out.

"WHY…DID…YOU…KILL…MY…SHINJI!?" Asuka shouted during sobs.

Then Unit 2's eyes started to glow red with rage. It raised its foot up over Asuka. Then its foot started to descend down to Asuka to kill her, but it was stopped by an AT-Field. Asuka looked to see where it came from and what she saw surprised her, it was Unit 1. Asuka just stared at Unit 1 because she can't believe that it saved her from Unit 2.

"Why did you save me, Unit 1?" Asuka asked.

After Asuka asked that Unit 1's mouth broke lose from their restrains, and the mouth started to move and Asuka could hear a voice, a female voice.

"Because my son loves you, Asuka Langley Soryu." Unit 1 said.

"Who are you really?" Asuka asked.

"I am Yui Ikari, Shinji Ikari's mother." Yui replied.

"WHAT!? YOUR SHINJI'S MOTHER!?" Asuka screeched.

"Yes." said Yui.

"Asuka, may I ask you a question?" Yui asked.

"Yes, you may ." Asuka replied.

"Please, call me Yui." stated Yui.

"Yes ma-am." Asuka said.

"Asuka, you love Shinji do you?" asked Yui.

"Yes, I do." stated Asuka.

"Do you love him even in the real world, not this dream?" asked Yui.

"Yes, I love him much more in the real world, than I do in this dream, but I am afraid that he doesn't love me and I am afraid that he will reject me." Asuka said sadly.

"None sense, he loves you more than you will ever know, Asuka." stated Yui.

"Yui, what do you mean by that?" asked Asuka confused.

"What I mean is that you are his reason why he fights everyday. He wants to protect you, Asuka." stated Yui.

"Why me?" asked Asuka.

"Simple, because he loves you Asuka, and he will give his life for you." said Yui.

"He will give his own life for me." Asuka said surprised.

"Now Asuka what will you do if he tells you that he loves you?" asked Yui.

"If he tells me that he loves me then I will love him back as much as he loves me." stated Asuka happily.

"That was what I wanted to hear." stated Yui happily.

"NOW WAKE UP ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU." shouted Yui.

Then all of the sudden Asuka woke up and she looked at the clock and it said 7:30AM. While Asuka was in bed she started to smell food, so she got out of bed, got dressed and then went into the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she saw Shinji cooking breakfast. Asuka walk up to the table and sat down.

"Hey Shinji, what are you cooking?" Asuka asked.

"You have to wait and see, Asuka." Shinji said.

"Ok Shinji, I can wait until you're done." Asuka replied.

A few minutes later, one special breakfast was made.

"Ok Asuka, your breakfast is ready." Shinji replied happily.

Shinji put the food onto a plate, picked the plate up and placed it down on the table right in front of Asuka.

"Shinji, what is all of this?" Asuka asked in surprised.

"I fixed all of your favorite food for you." Shinji replied.

"THANK YOU, SHINJI-KUNS!" Asuka shouted.

"You're welcome Asuka-chin. Oh, and Asuka there is something that I need to tell you." Shinji stated.

"What is it Shinji-kun?" Asuka asked worried.

"Asuka, I love you." Shinji said scared.

After he said that Asuka jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Shinji, I love you too." Asuka declared happily and over joyed.

After Asuka told Shinji how she feels about him: he pulled her into a tight but gentle hug. Then he lifts her chin up and looked her in the eyes, then he leans in and kissed her passionately and Asuka didn't resist the kiss, she welcomed the kiss because she finally found someone that truly loves her for who she is. Down the hall pass Asuka and Shinji's room. In another bedroom two pair of eyes was watching the new couple.

"Well it's about damn time those two got together." Misato said behind a huge grin.

"Wark wark. (Tell me about it.)" Pen-Pen said.

After Asuka and Shinji kissed they sat down and eat their breakfast and then they left for school after they where done eating. When they got to their school, they went to their classroom and talk to their friends. When Asuka got into class she went over to talk with Hikari and tell her what happen earlier at the apartment.

"Hey Hikari." Asuka said.

"Hi Asuka." Hikari said.

"You look really happy today, Asuka." Hikari stated.

"Yeah, I am beyond happy, Hikari." Asuka stated happily.

"So what happened to you, Asuka?" asked Hikari.

"A sarton someone just told me that he loves me." Asuka stated.

"WHAT, SHINJI TOLD YOU THAT HE LOVES YOU!" Hikari shouted surprised.

"YES!" Asuka screech.

"When did he tell you?" asked Hikari.

"This morning." Asuka stated happily.

"He just told you morning." Hikari said shocked.

"Yeah, he told me right after I woke up from my weird dream that I was having." said Asuka.

"What do you mean by weird?" asked Hikari.

So then Asuka started to tell Hikari about her dream. While she was talking, Shinji was over with his friends.

"Hey, Shin-man." said Toji.

"Hey, Shinji." said Kensuke.

"Hi, Toji. Hi, Kensuke." said Shinji.

"Why are you so happy about?" asked Toji.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kensuke.

"I finally got someone special in my life." Shinji said happily.

"Who is it?" asked Toji and Kensuke together.

"Wait, is it Rei?" asked Kensuke.

"HELL NO, she's like a little sister to me." Shinji shouted.

"Ok, ok." Kensuke sighed in relief.

"Wait, is it Asuka?" asked Kensuke.

"Yes." Shinji said happily.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THAT FUCKING DEVIL!?" Toji yelled angrily.

After Toji's out burst everyone that was in the class turned to see what Toji was yelling about. Then everyone heard Asuka's voice next.

"What's with all of the yelling?" Asuka asked annoyed.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BITCH!" Toji yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Asuka yelled back.

"I called you a BITCH." Toji stated.

After Toji called Asuka that she came storming up to him. She then grabbed his collar and picked him up. Then she punched him in the face and he went flying across the room. A loud "THUD" could be heard around the room. Toji stood up, looked at Asuka with eyes of a killer.

"You fucking bitch you're going to pay for that." Toji stated.

Then he started running toward Asuka with his fists raised in the air. Right before Toji could hit Asuka; Shinji jumped right in front of Asuka and took the hit right in the jaw for her.

"Shinji, what the h…" Toji started to say but was interrupted by Shinji grabbing his throat and picking him up off of the ground. After Shinji grabbed Toji by the throat Toji's fist fell from Shinji's face. Then everyone in the class saw blood running down from the corner of his mouth. Shinji looked up at Toji with eyes of a true demon. When everyone saw his eyes they all gulped at the same time. Asuka was surprised at what she is seeing with her own eyes.

"Damn it Toji that is it, I can't take it no more." Shinji stated in a deep voice.

"Shinji, she is the fucking demon. She is just using you." Toji stated.

After Toji said that something in Shinji snapped. Shinji's eyes were flooded with rage. Shinji turned toward the door and then he punched Toji in the face and he went flying across the room again but instead of hitting the wall he went through the door and out into the hall. Shinji walked up to Toji and glared at him for a few minutes.

"Toji, if I ever see you do something like that to Asuka again I will bet you to a bloody pulp, got it." Shinji stated.

"Got it." said Toji.

After that the rest of the day went by like normal. At the end of the day when everyone left Toji walked up to Asuka and Shinji.

"Sorry about earlier Asuka and Shinji. I have no idea what came over me, so please forgive me." Toji pegged.

"Ok." Asuka and Shinji said in union.

"Just don't let it happen again, ok." stated Shinji.

"Ok." Toji said.

After that Asuka and Shinji went home to relax until tomorrow.


End file.
